


The Date (which Obito denies is a date)

by RiddleWraith



Series: ObiKaka and KakaObi Drabbles, One-Shots and Plot Bunnies [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adorable teens being adorable, Boys Kissing, Cuddling, Dating, Fluff, Kakashi being adorable and in love, Kissing, M/M, Obito being adorable and in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleWraith/pseuds/RiddleWraith
Summary: Obito has his heart broken by Rin and then somehow winds up on a date with Kakashi which he denies to himself is a date.





	The Date (which Obito denies is a date)

Obito felt on top of the world. He felt like nothing could bring him down today. He had woken up feeling energized, glancing at Rin in his team picture and greeting the day with a smile. He felt that somehow today could be a really good day. He didn’t have a real explanation for this feeling but as he glanced at her picture again he felt a surge of courage fill him.

He had failed in his timing to try to ask Rin out last time and had given up before he ever really tried but he felt good about it this time. He headed out immediately to training with his team, taking his usual detours to help children and old ladies and thus was running late. Even having to run to make it on time hadn't brought down his spirits, not that he actually did make it on time in the end. Kakashi's usual lecture about tardiness and the rules didn't affect him a bit either. He wasn't going to let _anything_ bring him down today.

He needed this small bit of happiness to keep fueling his courage so that he didn't give up again before he even tried. He _was_ going to ask Rin out at the end of training today. He allowed his happiness to carry him through training, feeling like he somehow performed better than usual although maybe still not as much as he might like. At the end of the day when the sun was just setting and Kakashi was walking away from the training grounds he took his chance.

"Rin, wait!" he said, causing her to stop and turn back to him curiously with a slight smile. He felt his courage swell a little more with the smile and he hurried to her side. He swallowed somewhat nervously but he knew that this wasn't the time to freeze up. "Will you go on a date with me?" he asked somewhat quickly, cursing himself in his head immediately afterward for how stupid he likely sounded. Her face fell a bit and his stomach balled with dread.

"I'm sorry, Obito. I have feelings for someone else." she said, glancing in Kakashi's direction before looking back at him. He barely managed to keep his face neutral but he _did_ manage thankfully.

"Oh, well I'm sorry to have bothered you then." he said politely. It was all he could do not to break down in front of her. He had to leave _now_. He was _not_ going to cry in front of Rin. He excused himself politely and hurried away at a pace that merely looked as if he wanted to get home in a timely manner until he was out of sight and sped up.

Once he reached a training ground that he was sure she wouldn't pass on her way home he sat down against a tree and let the emotional mask that was mandatory for _every_ Uchiha to learn fall. He finally allowed himself to give in to the ache in his chest. He sobbed heavily, taking care to make as little noise as possible as was instinct by now. He had learned it through necessity because of his clan and their reaction to showing any emotion bigger than vague approval or disapproval outside of one’s own home. Why did she have to like that _bastard_ Kakashi?

He was an emotionless tool! He prided himself on not displaying such things as emotions! What did she hope to gain from him? Obito doubted the kid could even _feel_ love, little sociopath that he seemed _determined_ to be. Thinking of Kakashi made him angry but it was still drowned out by the sheer feeling of grief that pervaded him.

He knew that some might call him dramatic but even _he_ knew that what they said about Uchiha and love was spot on. Uchiha loved _so_ _deeply_ that it was hard for them to fall for just anyone. Once they _did_ fall for someone it was _usually_ for life which was unfortunate for those who never had their love returned. There _had_ been exceptions of course but Obito knew that _most_ Uchiha saw fit to give up and marry for the good of the clan rather than following some fickle emotion like love anyway. Through no real fault of his own he had disobeyed the warning in that story and let himself fall in love.

Now he was paying the price for that. It was well known as much as it was that Uchiha loved deeply that the Uchiha were also _cursed_ in love. Very _few_ Uchiha _ever_ got the one they desired without _something_ happening to disrupt their happiness. Those who didn't get the one they yearned for in the first place were only usually marginally better off. He supposed that he really didn't deserve her anyway.

He was just a dead-last Uchiha which was _apparently_ unheard of before him or so his clan would have him believe. It's not like he could _really_ protect her if it came down to someone above his level in a life-or-death situation. Kakashi could protect her though. He was _ideal_ to protect her if only he would get his head out of his ass and see the beautiful girl that had apparently fallen for him without Obito's notice. Then again maybe he just hadn't _wanted_ to notice it.

It hurt him to acknowledge that she loved someone else but he also somehow felt a little lighter for the acknowledgement, like he was freeing himself from some burden. He wanted her happiness more than his own anyway and if that wasn't with him then so be it. He would still become stronger if only to actually have the ability to protect Rin. Well, her and that bastard Kakashi if he ever actually needed it and only for Rin's sake even then. His resolve stopped his tears as nothing else had even if he still had evidence of his shameful display on his face.

He couldn't _help_ how easily he cried! His eyes were sensitive in the first place and it was frankly a freaking _miracle_ that he hadn't busted out the water works _in front of_ Rin. He usually _did_ cry in front of her but fortunately she had never been witness to anything of _this_ level. He did have _some_ measure of control of himself even if his stupid eyes betrayed him at the worst times in his frustration and he made up stupid excuses to compensate for it. Then again he had never really sobbed out of frustration so he had never had a need to get away from her as quickly as he had to today in order to vent before.

Either way thinking about it was _not_ helping him. He wasn't going to start _that_ shameful display again. He _really_ didn't want to walk around the village with the evidence of his loss of control so clearly on his face even despite the fact that it was getting dark now and people were less likely to see it. If someone in his clan _did_ see it they would only have cause to punish him for showing emotion outside of his own home and he _really_ didn't want to deal with his clan tonight. He had woken up feeling _so_ great about today and look how _that_ had turned out.

He should have known better than to think that he could have any lasting form of happiness. It wasn't like he deserved it. With a heavy sigh he shook his head to temporarily clear it of his gloomy thoughts before he went to find the nearest stream to wash the evidence of his lack of control off of his face. He didn't even notice he had been followed. This continued when his follower stayed hidden to see what he was up to.

Once he finally found a small stream he bent down, cupping his hands to capture some water in them and splashing it over his face. He rubbed the soothingly cool water over his burning eyes and reddened cheeks to sooth them. Once he was done washing his face he stood, grimacing.

He didn't want to go back home yet. He had already had his good day ruined and he didn't need more added to it if someone from the clan decided to pay him a visit. He would probably wait until he knew that most of the clan were asleep. This meant training for him as he wasn’t in the habit of wasting time by just waiting around. He sighed, returning to the training ground he had just left so he could at least do _something_ to kill time until the late hours of the night.

His shadow followed him once more and he remained oblivious as he hadn’t been trained in his unknown sensor abilities _at all_. This shadow was _particularly_ good about not being seen and heard so he wouldn’t detect them by sight or sound. When he reached the training ground he was a little lost on what to do. He could work on taijutsu but there was no one to correct his stances. He could work on ninjutsu but there was no one to teach him new Katon jutsu as went with his primary nature.

Well, there was no one who _cared_ enough to anyway. Sensei was usually the one to train him in his secondary wind nature but he could only handle a certain level of jutsu due to his immature if still fairly above average chakra capacity. He didn't feel like working on the ninjutsu he already knew as he was already enormously proficient in them. His brow furrowed in thought and he didn't notice his shadow until he was _right_ in front of him. The sudden appearance of another person startled Obito who took a defensive stance on instinct.

He was used to immature Uchiha using such tricks to hit him while he wasn't paying attention. When he finally noticed who it was he scowled. What was _he_ doing here? He stared at the shinobi across from him, unwilling to say a word to him until the other said something first. He just glared at him in silence.

He wasn't going to make whatever this was easy on Kakashi and he would bet that Kakashi could tell by the way he sighed before he decided to speak. They would be there all day if he didn’t.

"Train with me." he demanded. It wasn't a question. Obito's scowl deepened.

"Is that an _order_?" he asked sarcastically, not budging from where he stood. He could see Kakashi frown even _through_ the cloth of his mask. He silently congratulated himself for being difficult enough to get a visible reaction out of the other teen.

" _No_ , it isn't. I simply wanted you to train with me. If you would rather be elsewhere then be my guest." he said, turning to start practicing his kata while seemingly ignoring Obito. Obito rolled his eyes. So he was going to play _this_ game, was he?

What the _hell_ was the Hatake playing at? Did he _really_ think he was going to get into one of those immature "I was here first!" fights with him? It wasn't even worth the effort it would take him. He just shrugged and started walking away quietly, wanting to be rid of the other nin as soon as possible. It was just his luck that the Hatake apparently wanted to follow him and he did just that for some unknown reason making Obito fight not to let out a groan.

"Why can't you just leave me _alone_? Don't you have better things to do than following around a dead-last like me? What do you _really_ want? Don't tell me you've _actually_ finally decided on your _own_ initiative to train with me either because I'm _not_ buying it! You've never given a flying fuck about me and what I could or couldn't do before.

“I _doubt_ that has changed in the slightest within the last few hours so what do you _actually_ _want_ from me?" he asked, scowling as he turned back to the silver haired shinobi. The nin sighed once more, his face softening in a way Obito had never seen. It made his stomach flutter for some unknown reason. Before he could protest the shinobi's actions Kakashi was in front of him taking one of Obito’s hands gently into one of his.

"Dinner." he said quietly, awaiting Obito's reaction. Obito was surprised enough to actually laugh before he realized Kakashi was being completely serious and he had to choke it down.

"W-what? Dinner with _me_? Where on Earth did you get _training_ from dinner? One couldn't be _further_ from the other!" he said, letting himself address the actual question only after he was done with his initial reaction.

"Anyway, _why_ would you want to go to dinner with _me_? Don't you have _better_ things to do than waste your time with a loser?" he asked derisively, taking his hand from the Hatake's grasp and crossing his arms defiantly. The Hatake shook his head, looking imploringly at Obito.

"I only want to spend some time with you in whichever way you will allow. Please go with me? I'll pay." he said quietly, leaving Obito's face red and his stomach fluttery. He reasoned that he needed to eat anyway and that he had _also_ wanted to kill time before going back home. It wasn't at all because of the expression the Hatake wore.

Nope. Besides that it wasn't like the Hatake wanted to go on a _date_ with him or anything. It most definitely was _not_ a date.

"Fine." Obito sighed, uncrossing his arms and motioning for Kakashi to lead the way. He pretended not to see the way the other nin's face lit up before he turned to lead the way to wherever they were going to eat. Obito followed sedately, only just keeping pace with Kakashi so he was walking beside him rather than behind him. He was led to one of the Akimichi's BBQ places and they sat down together once they got a table. They were given menus to peruse and while Obito was actually looking at his menu to see what he wanted, Kakashi was looking at the other teen more than at his menu.

He had a small smile across his lips under his mask but Obito didn’t notice it or Kakashi’s staring as he was busy perusing the menu. When Obito finally saw something he wanted he closed his menu and sat it down, noticing Kakashi had already done so before him. They waited silently and awkwardly on Obito's part for the waitress to come back by and take their orders and menus. Obito stared at his menu rather than look at Kakashi while they waited. When the waitress finally showed up they both placed their orders and gave her the menus.

Once she was gone silence fell across the table again. This time however Obito had nothing to distract him from the nin across from him whom he could _feel_ staring at him. He looked up properly at him and saw the same soft look from earlier. His stomach fluttered again and his heartbeat quickened, his face reddening in response. The red on his face only grew brighter as Kakashi reached across the table and gently took Obito’s hand in his own making his heart skip a beat and his stomach squirm pleasantly.

He looked away from the other teen, unsure of what was happening. Why was he feeling like this? The only time he'd ever felt similar was when Rin smiled at him and even then it hadn't been this strong of a feeling. Did he _like_ Kakashi? He shook his head at himself, unwilling to believe that.

No. As far as he knew he had only ever loved Rin. He had only really been attracted to her despite other undoubtedly good looking kunoichi in their generation. Well, he supposed love and attraction weren't necessarily the same things either. He knew that it wasn't love then because there was no emotional investment on his part in the nin across from him.

He did however feel attraction to him at least on some level. It was odd to him. He had never been attracted to _anyone_ other than Rin before so this was new territory for him. There wasn't any emotional grounding to back this attraction up. It was purely physical unlike the attraction he felt for Rin.

While her looks did play a part it was mostly based on her sweet personality and her love of life. He really didn't know what to do here. Did he withdraw from this? It seemed like his teammate wanted _something_ from him but he didn't know what it was. He had said that he only wanted to spend time with Obito but why did he?

What did Kakashi gain from wasting his time with Obito? He didn't get it. He _especially_ didn't get the hand holding even if it _did_ feel nice and especially so when Kakashi stroked his thumb lightly across his hand. He looked back up at Kakashi to possibly get some answers when the question died in his throat at the look in Kakashi's eyes. His usually dark grey eyes were almost black now, his pupils dilated and his eyelids lazily half closed as he studied the teen in front of him.

Obito could see a pink tinge on his face peeking from under his mask. Was that look what he thought it was? Obito's stomach squirmed pleasantly again and he had to force himself _not_ to look the teen over as he was so obviously doing to Obito. He didn't want his attraction to Kakashi to go any further and if he allowed his eyes to linger it most certainly _would_. People didn't look like that at one another without eventually _doing_ something about it and he was sure that neither he nor Kakashi were really physically ready for that type of thing.

Instead he let his eyes linger on Kakashi's masked face, taking in the lines and contours and imagining what he would look like under the mask. He was interrupted from his staring and hand holding by the waitress who dropped off their food, shot Obito a dirty, envious look and then left quickly. Obito questioned it for all of about two seconds before writing it off as jealousy and forgetting about it. He shrugged, tucking into his meal as Kakashi did the same. They ended up actually chatting as they ate, talking about different things they wanted to learn and what they wanted to improve upon most in training.

Conversation was easy between them once they actually started talking and discussing their interests rather than insulting one another as they usually did or awkwardly keeping silent. Hours passed them by this way before they even knew it and they were long done with their food by the time they left the restaurant. They walked contentedly side by side, not heading anywhere in particular. Obito knew that he was safe to go home now but as Kakashi slipped his hand into Obito's once more Obito found that he couldn't really care. He let Kakashi pull him along to wherever he wanted to lead him.

After about a 20 minute walk they were standing together on top of the Hokage Monument, hands and fingers intertwined as they looked up at the stars together. They stayed like that for a little while before Kakashi took his hand from Obito's making Obito turn to look at him questioningly. He held up a finger in the classic "hold on" gesture and pushed a little chakra into a storage seal on his arm, removing a blanket from the seal and spreading it out on the ground for them before he laid down on it and patted the blanket beside him.

Obito looked at him nervously for a moment before he lay down beside Kakashi on the blanket, looking at Kakashi rather than the sky. The other teen took Obito's hand once more, intertwining their fingers again as he too looked at Obito rather than the beautiful night sky above. They were mesmerized by one another and before Obito knew what was happening Kakashi's dark mask was down and he was pulling Obito _closer_. Obito's heart hammered in his chest as Kakashi's lips met his in a gentle kiss, responding in kind before he could even _think_ to do anything else. He didn't know how long it had lasted before they needed to break for breath but he _did_ know that he had _really_ liked it.

He smiled a goofy smile at the teen in front of him before they turned their attention back to the sky above, a comfortable silence filling the air around them as they cuddled together and watched the stars. He didn't know how long it was that he lay there before he started to doze in Kakashi's warm embrace, uncaring of whether or not he even made it back home that night as he dozed next to his companion under the stars. His final thought right before he fell asleep with his head tucked sleepily into Kakashi's exposed throat was that he could _really_ get used to this. Above him, Kakashi took in one last whiff of Obito's scent before he too fell asleep, smiling contently as he held and was held by his warm companion. It was only the first of many nights they would spend together as time went on and they grew closer to one another.


End file.
